


She Had it Coming

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [199]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 13:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Bates rested his head against the cold stone wall of his cell, exhaling deeply.





	She Had it Coming

Bates rested his head against the cold stone wall of his cell, exhaling deeply. To the world, he was a guilty man, a murderous husband who had killed his wife in cold blood. Others may think him the wronged party, the long-suffering husband framed by his evil departed wife. Only John knew the truth.

Ordinarily, he would have let it go, quietly as ever, but when the vindictive bitch had gone for Anna, it was more than he could stand. 

Anna could never know what he had done to protect her. 

Vera should have stayed away.

She had it coming.


End file.
